Silver Dragonflies
by ModernDino
Summary: "He wanted to scream at her to leave as he tried to swim thorough her memories, appalled by the vividness. In the end he knew he had failed her already though." M to be safe for later chapters. Contains sexual abuse, language and violence.
1. Don't Hold Me Up

_Well here it goes. Nothing in this story is unrealistic expect for the obvious magic stuff. I know this chapter is a bit boring with little plot so far (important info though) and a lot of generic themes, but I promise it'll pick up in chapter two!_

_FYI: Setting is during HBP, forgetting all the drama that happens with Harry. This is about how Hermione and Draco found each other. People make mistakes and so do Draco and Hermione remember! References to HBP, but that is about it. George and __ Fred decided to go on with their 7th year at Hogwarts, more like forced by Mrs. Weasley.  
>Dry humor included. I promise plenty of fluff later! Jeeze, me and all my promises, I feel like Obama. Lucky for you though I'll keep all of them.<em>

_I know the format is a little odd. Just bear with me. I promise to fix it next chapter._

_Song: Prayer of The Refugee by Rise Against._

_Oh right,_ **JKR owns Harry Potter, I just happen to own this plot _(well parts of it)._**

* * *

><p>Hermione knew she should have taken that vial that would have blessed her with dreamless sleep. She lurched in panic and swiveled her head to see who she might have woken. Her roommates were oblivious to the world to Hermione's relief, lost in their own dreams.<p>

Panting heavily, she clasped her hands together and held them to her face, hoping to control her breathing by distracting her mind from the nightmare. It was a useless effort seeing that the vividness of the nightmare was growing like a week, gripping firmly to her tender thoughts. Hermione's hair, now a homely mass of curls worsen with the sweat, embraced her forehead and the smell of her own skin sickened her

Hermione stared at the seeing, finally reclined. It was going to be another long night.

X x X x X

"Hermione!"  
>A hand suddenly clasped her should. Hermione suddenly snapped back into reality or rather crashed into it as she violently recoiled from her seat and landed on a pair of expensive leather shoes. The owner jumped back, spitting insults incoherently. Hermione looked up to none other then Draco Malfoy.<p>

"Excellent." Draco snapped, sarcasm and venom dripped from his words. "Now I'm going to have to burn these."

"Grow up Malfoy." Ron growled, leaning in to help a struggling Hermione.

"Jealous weasel?" Malfoy smirked.  
>"Jealous of what?"<p>

"That she's already on her knees for me right in front of you?"  
>Hermione's face grew bright red. She wasn't sure what was more embarrassing, Malfoy's word or Ron's confused expression as he tried to grasp what Malfoy meant. Draco rolled his eyes and continued walking to his table.<p>

"What a prick." He muttered before taking a bite of his toast, not really looking at either of them.

"Oh God." Ron gasped. "Malfoy wasn't meaning that-"

"Yes Ron." Hermione replied irritated. "I suppose your bird and bee's talk actually consisted of birds and bees."

They both turned to Hermione, surprised of her reaction.

"Are you okay?" Ron asked with an honest concern. "You seem-"

"Edgy? Tired?" Hermione nodded, staring at the table. "Extremely."

"Maybe you should try a sleeping potion." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe. I'm just stressed about NEWTS."

"You study way too much." Ron scolded. He stuffed another bite of corn flakes and bacon in his mouth at the same time while turning to the Slytherin table.

Hermione knew not to waste her breath to inform Rom she hadn't been studying at all lately. It was almost disturbing how easily they accepted the lie. Hermione felt guilty immediately. She knew she shouldn't try and place that blame on them. Her stressing this close to the end of the year was almost normal. She shifted the burden to the back of her skull to be forgotten.

X x X x X

"Miss Granger, if you would please so kindly grace us with your presence."

Snickering came from the Slytherin tables, their harassment ignored intentionally by the already impatient Professor Snape.

"Sir." She apologized mentally slapping herself. This mental drifting was becoming an unwelcomed habit.

"Ten points from _Gryffindor_."

Hermione chewed her lip while more smirking came from the table from the opposite side of the room. She didn't catch what Snape was saying next until their dismissal.

"Ah and it is that most unfortunate time again." Snape closed his text book, speaking softly. "Twelve inches on the basic uses of the ten things we just discussed If you weren't paying attention. He gaze locked onto Hermione. "That's not really my problem is it?"

Hermione rubbed her eyes which felt as though weights were attached to the thin outer skin.

"Hey 'Minoe, did you catch what Snape wants us to write about?" Ron whispered next to her the moment she stood.

"You really are an idiot."

Hermione turned quickly, not realizing Draco was so close. He glared and retreated a step. Hermione silently counted his immediate back down as a involuntary cowardly movement or a Slytherin vice. It was like her physical closeness was a terminal disease to him.

"Mind your own business Malfoy." Harry gave his enemy an equally heated look. In one sweep, he grabbed the end of both Ron and Hermione's robes, dragging them out of the dark classroom.

"Usually you are yanking me out." Harry complained at Hermione as he released them.

"He's such a prat." Hermione spat, fixing her robes which were awkwardly pulled up to her forearms.

"Yeah well what's new?"

"No, it's even worse then usual." She hissed.

Harry shot her a confused look. "Elaborate."

"You've seen it all."

"I though he was actually being nice today." Ron hiccupped. His eyes widened and gaze dropped as though Hermione's glower could Avada.

"Draco Malfoy cannot be nice." Hermione abruptly departed from the posse only to turn to the bewildered boys. "Being amiable must be a genetic thing because it is one of the many things he does not posses and will never be able to have."

X x X x X

It wouldn't be a friendship without a little work, otherwise if everything was fine and dandy, it wouldn't really be a friendship. Both Harry and Ron knew with Hermione that even though she was a woman, she was extremely different from the typical girl. This made their job to be her friend about ten times more confusing. Hermione couldn't be more thankful however, it separated her real friends from the ones who wanted her to do with their homework.

So when they walked into the library with a determined display across their face, she knew she had to give in and cease her moody behavior. They approached her table sizably tense, but soon relaxed at her small smile.

"We were just heading to dinner." Ron scratched the back of his head showing he was nervous. Regret bubbled up Hermione's throat, barely escaping her throat.

"I'm sorry."

'Don't be." Harry grinned. "You're already forgiven."

"Yeah 'Mione." Ron tugged her arm as she stood and enfolded her into his arms.

Hermione felt joy spread through her veins. She put away the leather book, like always she watched it in awe is it floated to its correct spot. She felt like a child as they walked toward the Grand Hall.

"Hey guys." A nervous face appeared beside Harry. His eyebrows turned down in a usual amount of dislike.

"Hello Neville." Hermione greeted him, acute emotions must have contagious tonight. She cleared her throat to try and rid the high pitch her voice was creating.

"Are you guys heading to dinner?"

" Yes."

"Good, I really didn't want to go in by myself." Neville unconsciously played with his fingers.

"Why-" Ron was interrupted as they entered the hall by a howling group of Slytherin. Actually it was the whole table and they were furious.

"What the-" Harry mumbled, slowed to stopping which was a dangerous action apparently as Neville uncharacteristically pulled him forward.

"Just wait till we get to the table."

They all silently walked to their usual spots, nervously eyeing the out of control Slytherins. As soon they sat. Fred and George Weasley appeared from the crowd. Everyone seemed to want to get as far away from the chaotic riot taking place on the other side of the oversized room.

"Did you guys hear about those bone heads?" George eagerly drummed his fingers on the table.

"No." The three said in union.

"Yes." Neville admitted. "I tried coming in before, but it… they realized what was happening and they were really angry, so I decided to come later."

"They were worse then this?" Harry continued to stare at the table, watching the professors attempt to gain control.

"It was terrifying."

"I've never seen a slytherin publicly turn on their classmate." Fred chimed.

Hermione watched more closely. Fred was right, they were all shouting at each other it looked like, but mostly at one person. Hermione couldn't see the person accused through the mob until she caught a flash of white hair.

"Well, that is poetic justice." She stated smugly.

"Who is it?" Ron stood up to try and get a better look.

"Why are they all yelling at Malfoy?" Hermione ignored his question, but answering it at the same time. She continued to stare into the group, watching the ashen man's reaction. He wasn't receiving the attacks of his fellow room mates very well. Then she noticed disturbing lime green spots covering the visible skin of his prosecutors.

"Malfoy tried sneaking in lavavodka into the school and it looks as if someone has slipped Toad Poxes into the unattended bottles they left in the perfect's bathroom."

"How did you get in the perfect's bathroom?" Ron eyed them critically.

Fred face palmed while George let his head fall on the table, rattling the pitchers of water.

"That is not the point." George sighed, he's eyes were closed and showed no intentions of raising his head back to face his shameful brother.

"Wow that's actually pretty brilliant." Hermione said, clearly impressed.

Both George and Fred returned to their normal positions, wary for her lecture about how brilliant it was not and how cruel the prank was, even to a slytherin.

"Yes, indeed it was." Fred said cautiously.

George leaped over the table and grabbed Hermione's bag. Hermione was too shocked to do anything at first, but finally pulled the bag back.

"What was the for?" She yelped.

"Where's the polyjuice potion?" George shouted and grabbed her face, his lips inches from her left ear. "I know you're in there Malfoy!"

"George!" Fred franticly followed George's lead and sprung over the table, taking out the roast with a foot. "I would have never guessed, how did you catch that one?"

"I was born with the brains."

'Then I was born with the good looks."

"You twit, we are twins so that's impossible."

"Not in this tim-"

"Guys really?" Ron tried prying Fred off of Hermione.

"Don't let him fool you!" George yelled. "Quick Fred, Hermione is surrounded by those blood lusting snakes!"

"No, why would that be Malfoy?" Harry tried hanging onto Fred as he tried darting.

"He knew it was coming didn't you Malfoy?" George laughed. "So he changed to Hermione so she could take the heat."

"Stop being over dramatic." Hermione violently swung an arm at George's rib cage. "If I was that snob pureblood I wouldn't know you got the idea from chicken poxes."

Fred and George immediately halted and returned to the other side of the table, failing to knock over the mass of pudding.

"Never can be too careful." Fred mumbled and shoved a fork in the replaced roast.

"Apparently there is such thing as being to careful." Hermione glared.

They group silently started eating, Neville looking quiet pallid. The room soon quieted down as the last Slytherin left the hall. The other tables were trying to absorb the chaotic events that quickly unfolded it seemed like.

"What is chicken pox?" Ron suddenly piped.

"It's a Muggle disease." Harry replied.

"Oh."

Silence appeared again as an awkward distraction to the mischief. Harry remained emotionless when Hermione glanced up at him. It wasn't until his blank look became a look of surprise and panic. Hermione shot him a curious glance.

"What?"

"Miss Granger." A venomous voice came from behind. No matter how soft and light his voice sounded, it never failed to cause a streak of panic crawl up Hermione's spine. "Seeing that that you now have a partner for your detention, you may come to my office after dinner."

Hermione swung back to face Snape. Unlike his pupil, Snape refused to step back.

"You didn't give me detention sir." Hermione told him.

"If you paid attention in class which obviously was not the case, you would have heard that you have a week detention."

He turned abruptly and walked swiftly away, leaving Hermione with her mouth open. She caught a dark and almost unnoticeable smirk from his dry lips. Hermione turned back to her friends, but they avoided her loathing stare already knowing who that partner might be.

* * *

><p><em>Lavavodka- Yeah I made it up. It flows nicely together. Muggle type of vodka, charmed. Drinking is illegal in the school FYI in my story; I'm not sure about in the actual book.<em>

_ Toad pox- I made up. If you already created this idea, sorry I haven't seen it before so I'm using it. _

_Review (obviously) and all that good stuff. _


	2. Like A Train That's Heading Nowhere

_Thanks for the review and story faves guys! Boring chapter (again.. sorry. :'( ) but with alot of info (again.) This chapter is a bit rough also, I'm pretty busy as it is with my senior project coming up and haven't had much time to peer edit.  
>Story faves + Reviews = Love. Simple math.<em>

**Disclaimer - **_My initials are not JKR, therefore I did not write the HP series. Sorry to disappoint._

* * *

><p>Hermione felt unbelievably nervous as she trudged through the halls. It always seemed as though it grew darker and darker the closer she was Snape's office. None the less, Hermione scolded herself for being so wary of the growing shadows.<p>

She reached her destination and immediately was hit with a aroma of what smelt like death and dying. Hesitantly she peeked open the dungeon door only to be hit by an even more gruesome smell. She gave a small huff before entering the room.

Draco was standing near the farthest table, facing Hermione and looking quite uncomfortable. Snape was at an adjacent table, hovering over a line of dead eels.

"You're late." Malfoy's mouth twitched repulsion.

"Ms. Granger do you recognize these?" Snape ignored his student and turned abruptly.

Hermione took a few small steps to view the eel, but was far away that she didn't have to be too close to her professor.

"Abaias." She stated. "They protect the lake and people according to their allegiances."

"Always trying to show off." Snape finished. "Do you know how they die?"

Hermione swallowed. Hagrid mentioned that in his class and she knew the answer, but at the moment she blanked.

"Did we find something Ms. Granger doesn't know?"

"No." Hermione paused. Panicking, she rummaged through all the information in her head. There was no way that she was going to look like an idiot in front of two wizards she loathed the most.

Snape smirked. "Your detention will be going out to the lake and removing the remaining Abaias." He turned his back once again to the bloodied eel. "No magic."

She nodded and rushed out the door to take a much needed deep breath. She guessed Draco would be right behind her since Snape hinted that she would have a partner. However that did not mean she was going to wait for him she decided and sped to the exit.

She heard some arguing as she left, but soon enough as she turned the corner she heard the door open and slam shut.

When she reached the shores edge, Hermione quickly unanchored the small abused rowboat trashed on the sandy line. Inside was a small net Hermione knew that would retract up to six feet and a bottomless bucket. Draco came undetected behind her and pushed the boat into the water, climbing in with incredible speed. Quickly Hermione abandoned the safety of the ground and into the unsteady wooden boat

She held her hand out for an oar, but he shook his head.

"I can go faster." He mumbled. "Plus the less time I'm out with a mudblood like yourself, the better."

She firmly glared into his steel eyes. Lightening struck as soon he realized she was staring at him.

"Stop." He growled. "How about we both just forget that each other exists for the moment so we can finish."

"Sorry, I just think it's funny that you want to get back to your common room and face a whole house of people who wouldn't hesitate to ring your precious neck."

"I rather be in there then out here with you."

"Right. Death would be a easier escape then this. Typical pride infested slytherin attitude."

Malfoy refused to answer to that. The devil was dancing on his tongue, but he found some amount of control to stop himself.

"I think it's actually healthy for you." Hermione said all knowingly. "Maybe it'll help you wake up and realize daddy can't protect you from everything."

As soon as she said it, Hermione wish she kept his mouth shut. She knew it was a dangerous subject, but it was pure stupidity to say the words she just mistakenly uttered.

Draco saw her eyes widen and he immediately stopped paddling. The devil was suddenly gone as if it predicted the violent hurricane twisting through his body, ripping at his heart and lungs. He wanted tell her that she was never to bring up his father ever again more then he wanted to insult her, but if she knew how much of a weakness his father was to him.. He just couldn't chance that.

"I don't need my father to protect me." He spoke with an overwhelming amount of disgust, but slowly transformed his blood lusting gaze to a dark smirk. "You're the one who's going to need the protection."

"Oh because I'm a filthy mudblood I know. It seems that your father has brain-washed you in thinking his beliefs are right and you won't ever be faced with anything that would interrupt your comfortable life, but Malfoy why do you believe that muggle-borns like me are just filth on your shoes?" Hermione's control voice grew with her irritation.

Draco opened his mouth to explain to the scum sitting across to him, but words were at a loss. Franticly he searched for the answer. Why did he hate her so much? Draco didn't know why her blood made her of lesser value, but in his gut he knew it was true.

"That's what I though."

"No." He shook his head. "I don't see the point in explain it to you seeing how ignorantly you throw out ideas that you do not see fit to be true."

"That's not true." Hermione gritted her teeth.

"It's too true."

"And how could you possibly know that?" Hermione threw him an exasperated look. "Do you know me Malfoy better then I know myself? Unlike you I have the quality for listening and understanding."

"You're mudblood. That's all _I_ need to understand."

Hermione decided not to reply and focus her attention to a nearby floating Abaia. Its shinning grey colored scales were faded and dull. An epiphany flashed through her mind as she glanced up to compare her sullen enemy's iris to the scales of the dead body in her net. There wasn't much of a difference.

She quickly emptied her net and waited for Draco to start paddling once more. Their silence was filled with tension that seemed to echo off the surface of the undistributed water.

Draco though furiously. Never had he really questioned his views, he mostly just accounted them as truth. Now that the stupid girl across from him had gotten in his head, he couldn't seem to push her and her questions out. He despairingly tried to find the reason for his hatred, but he found none. That didn't remove the loathing, in fact it increased it. Maybe there was no reason, that was just the way things worked. There was no reason for why house elves where so low on the social chain. Granted they weren't revolting like so many muggle-borns were today.

Draco put all his anger into his paddling unconsciously before he realized that Hermione was staring at him again. Merlin, he hated her stare.

"How can you blame me for judging you based on your blood while you are judging me based on my opinions?"

Hermione turned away slightly ashamed.

"Because you can help your opinions, I can't help who I was birthed from."

Draco increased the paddling, not even noticing the eels passing by. Hermione ignored them all together as well. She guessed it would be better to let him vent his frustration into pointlessly traveling across the lake then to try and stop him. Ron and Harry had taught her something after all.

Soon enough, Draco lost an oar and instead of raging like Hermione had expected, he just watched it float mindlessly until it gently bumped into the body of a massive Abaia. His white hair shadowed his face and his breath was short and rapid from the heavy exertion.

"Granger do you really know how Abaias die?" He asked quietly, his eyes still locked onto the oar or the eel.

"No." She whispered. "How?"

He turned his head, his face was clear of any emotion, but his eyes lost that battle showing a heavy burden.

"They don't."

* * *

><p>Hermione sat down next to Ron, trying not to focus to much on his words playing over and over again in her mind. Draco wouldn't tell her that Abaia's didn't die unless it had some meaning behind it. The question was really was the hidden message meant for her or for him? Did Draco see himself as an Abaia? An immortal protector who without reason lay dead on an dissection table?<p>

There was no way to find out. Hermione knew if she mentioned it, Draco would act as though he found out he was a muggle born himself.

"Hermione!"

Hermione jerked her slumped body forward to lean on the polished table surface.

"Yes?"

"I said how was detention with Malfoy?" Harry tried not to smile.

"It went fine."

"Fine?" Ron's eyebrow went up. "Maybe we should have George and Fred check you over again."

"No really, he didn't do anything unforgivable." Hermione rolled her eyes. Her stomach suddenly knotted. Why was she covering for Draco's ill-behavior last night?

"So it was just... Fine?"

"That's what I said, didn't I?"

"Whatever you say." Ron hesitated before continuing to his breakfast.

Hermione picked up a spoon and devoured the contents of the bowl in front of her. Soon as she finished she felt a odd feeling that suddenly caused a intense insecurity. Glancing up, she met Draco's glower. It caught her by surprise and she jumped slightly. Harry noticed her extreme discomfort and frowned.

"Are you okay?"

"Draco is sitting by himself."

Harry glanced over his back before turning back at her slightly confused. Ron's mouth dropped and he fixed his gaze on his equally alarmed friend.

"Did she just call him by his first name?"

Hermione caught herself quickly. "Malfoy- whatever you want to call him."

"Bloody hell Hermione." Ron mumbled in dismay.

"_Draco_ Malfoy isn't at good terms with his house it seems still." Harry answered her. "Why does it matter though?"

"It doesn't." She blinked. Once more she snuck a glance at the haggard loner. He was no longer looking at her but at his tall friend. Blaise's back was facing to the Gryffindor table so Hermione could only guess what he was saying by Draco's reaction.

He gazed up and muttered a couple words before Blaise dropped down to the seat across from his roommate. They didn't converse after that though. Hermione mentally decided it was best to get ready for her first class. Saying quick 'see you later's, she picked up her bag and headed to potions.

She was the first one at the door with about five minutes to spare. Hissing, she realized she had forgotten to bring a book she had been reading on her free time. Well it wouldn't hurt to check over her paper one more time. Digging through her bag, she found her roll of parchment and unrolled it.

"Ms. Granger!"

Hermione turned and smiled at her pot belly professor.

"Good morning sir."

"I wish we had more students like you." He sighed. "The more we get into the year it seems the more of them arrive to class later and later."

"No offense sir, but its almost nice to have some quietness before class."

Professor Slughorn chuckled. "You are certainly one of a kind Ms. Granger."

A wave of nausea flowed through Hermione's stomach. A flash of scenes rolled through her mind, words carved into the inside of her skull. She tried closing her eyes and turning her head as though maybe she could escape the dreaded surge of memories, but she lost any likely hood of that battle as soon as she let the flashbacks invade.

"Granger!"

Hermione felt as though she could kiss whoever was yelling at her, pulling her from her current state. She instantly kicked herself as soon as she realized she was face to face with an annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"Move." He commanded. Not even giving her a moment to act, he put a hand on her shoulder to push her from the doorway. She involuntary flinched, but recovered to give him a menacing glare. He rolled his eyes and sneered, his nose twitching upward before retreating into the classroom.

Students flooded in, including Ron and Harry who took their seats on each side of her. Ron stared at her parchment in horror.

"Please tell me you are just turning that in early."

"No, it's due today."

Ron moaned and let his forehead hit the desk, cursing at himself and at the split second of pain.

Hermione didn't even give him the benefit of acknowledging his disorganization. Instead she stared forward with her hands folded on her lap. All the finished parchment floated to the front desk while Professor Slughorn was giving them page numbers for the directions to a potion. Harry sighed in displeasure as he opened up his new book. It would be the first time he wouldn't be using the 'half blood prince's' cheaters Manuel and it served him right in Hermione's opinion.

Hold it. She would not let the incident in the hall cause her to secretly judge her friends. She was just letting _him_ win. Instead she focused on the lesson and provided as much assistance to her friends as she could possible manage without doing their work for them. It put them in a good mood at least. Class ended and they all had breaks, but instead of doing her essay for Defense Against The Dark Arts as she had planned that was due next week, she followed her friends through the halls faithfully.

"We have a whole hour until our next class." Harry groaned.

"We haven't seen Hagrid in a while." Ron hinted.

"Fine idea." Harry agreed. He pulled himself up and waited for his friends to come beside him before he led toward the exit. Hermione was slightly excited; it was a excellent opportunity to ask somebody well acquainted with magical beasts about her mysterious Abaia. Secretly she hoped that somehow it would lead her to answers about her hostile detention partner.

* * *

><p><em>I could have ended that better I know. But you will come back because your curiosity is getting the better of you.<em>

_Abaia- Actual mythical eel. Look it up on wiki if you really are that interested. I'm not sure if they are immortal, I made that up. _


End file.
